


Stolen Object or Stolen Heart?

by relievedeyebrow



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fem!Percy Jackon, More Percy Angst, Other, Prophecy, Quests, Relationship(s), Sibling Incest, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relievedeyebrow/pseuds/relievedeyebrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after the Giant War had ended, Alyssa Jackson volunteered for clean-up duty at Camp Half-Blood. What she didn't expect though, was her half-brother Triton to make his presence known. With the news that someone had stolen from their Father, Alyssa is thrown through yet another hoop. Poseidon has asked his two children for their aid in retrieving what had been taken, but can Triton and Alyssa work together? Are they going to bond? Or is a fight going to ensue like the last time they met? FemPercy/Triton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.
> 
> Rating: Currently 'T'
> 
> Note: This is a Fem!Percy story.
> 
> Pairing: Fem!PercyxTriton.

In the underwater palace of Atlantis everyone was celebrating. On land, it was finally the end of the war with Gaea. She had finally been defeated, forced to surrender to the tantalizing lure of sleep. The Earth Mother was vanquished - put to dust - by none other than King Poseidon's daughter, Alyssa Jackson.

Of course, there were issues down in Atlantis whilst the war was raging earlier - with Polybotes around it wasn't exactly peaceful. Yet, King Poseidon and High Prince Triton made it back safely - not that they could die, but the merpeople worried ever-so-much.

Leisurely, Poseidon and Triton strode through the parted crowd; reveling in the attention they gained. Queen Amphitrite accompanied her family, meeting them halfway to gracefully claim their thrones. The sound of cheers dominated the hall, and the three deities smiled broadly.

Yet, despite their gracious grins, concern scratched at the surface of each individual mind.

Distress chortled Poseidon's stomach, an overwhelming sense of nausea cutting through him in one fluid motion as he thought of his daughter. Forced to bare the sole responsibility of many retched decisions, Alyssa had endure the most traumatic of experiences during the war.

She and Jason Grace, the Son of Jupiter, together, were the storm that the prophecy spoke of: Greek and Roman, they brought Gaea down.

Pride swelled for Alyssa, but Poseidon couldn't help but notice her lack thereof. She did not seemed pleased, no pride or satisfaction upon her face as the Demigods received their rewards. She appeared distant and unconcerned, and Poseidon was sure her eyes had finally witnessed too much bloodshed.

Joy swelled for Triton, a sense of satisfaction surging through his veins. He smile for the merpeople whom cheered at their success, but in truth, he was disturbed.

He was happy the war was over, that not a lot of damage had been inflicted upon his home, and that he could soon resume his normal life, but he had lingerings of paranoia and anger of which he didn't understand.

Maybe it was the shock of seeing Polybotes again after the events of last time. Yet even as they destroyed him, the nauseated feeling all beings related to the sea felt when in Polybotes presence still continued its onslaught upon his system. He'd also seen his half-sister Alyssa again and Triton wasn't exactly sure how to process her - betrayal from his father definitely, but she was his first daughter and so unlike his father's demigod sons.

One of her many near-death experiences had an unforeseen impact upon him; a rush of protectiveness had swung down and staked its claim, and he couldn't quite get the image or the sensation it brought out of his head.

He didn't care for her and he certainly didn't like her, but the image still made him squirm.

Queen Amphitrite was smiling the brightest, but she was also hiding the most. Whilst her husband and son went topside to battle, she had stayed behind to fight - to rid Atlantis of the scorn Polybotes had sent down.

Yet as they fought, no one could remain, their home was left vulnerable. And of course, someone had exploited that. Vile and traitorous, there opposition remained until the last, as stolen from their chambers was something of extreme importance.

It was something that only she, Poseidon and Triton knew existed, and it had vanished right under her nose. She couldn't tell anyone for there would be chaos, but she knew she shouldn't keep it to herself - that she couldn't keep it to herself. It would be impossible.

ΣΩΘΔ Early hours of the morning. ΣΩΘΔ

Alyssa sat comfortably on top of her building roof, a complete view of the dazzling night sky before her. She had been sat there for hours, now, merely observing the indigo sky. She had climbed out of her bedroom window and onto the fire escape, going right up to the top for just a glimpse of the stars.

Alyssa loved the stars - they were so bright and intriguing. Although she'd never admit it aloud, she was actually rather jealous of them. They had not a care in the world. They remained in one place and shined down on humanity brightly. She desired there company greatly, to be up there in the presence of Zoe Nightshade; times were much simpler then.

Despite her affection, Alyssa had also come out to grieve. Many campers, Roman and Greek, were lost in battle. Sadly, the number of dead included of Reyna, the Stoll brothers, Drew, Chris, Malcolm, Octavian and many, many more.

Truthfully, the fight hadn't been fair at first: the demigods, Cyclopses and Gods vs. Gaea, the Titans, Giants and monsters. Fortunately, once most of the Giants were defeated and sent back to Tartarus with no escape, the fight became more even and the odds grew in their favor. Alyssa, herself had destroyed two giants during the fight – although she nearly died both times. She fought her father's bane, Polybotes, with him and Triton, as well as Hermes's bane with the said God and Leo.

They had won with their dignity intact, but still they suffered many losses and Alyssa was devastated. The opposing side announced their surrender as soon as the giants and Gaea were destroyed. What was left of them knew that they would not remain alive should they continue - that if they went up against determined, angry Gods and rage-ridden demigods, they would surely not survive.

With a sigh, Alyssa stood and carefully climbed back down the fire escape, taking herself back into her bedroom. She was back at home with her mother and Paul, only for a single night, but she relished in the stolen time.

Perhaps promising Chiron and Mr. D her aid in cleaning and restoring camp was not wise in her current state, but she'd be damned if she simply sat back. Gaea had sent many monsters to attack her camp, resulting in it being almost completely destroyed, and boy, did that make her blood boil.

ΣΩΘΔ Alyssa P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ

I climbed down carefully from the Building's roof and silently made my way into my room. Coming home today was an exhausting experience, and although my mother, Paul and I spent some long awaited time with each other, I was desperately in need of my own quiet time.

They wanted to hear everything, from the time I'd gone missing, to the point of my return, and reluctantly, I told them. I figured that with the amount they worried for me and with the length of time of my absence stretching to over a year, that they deserved to know the grisly details. They'd expect nothing less.

The only thing we did not speak of was the final battle. The events had only taken place yesterday, and the wounds were extremely fresh – both physically and mentally. Fortunately, I had only minor cuts and bruising left. Apollo had healed most of my injuries from when I obtained four broken ribs - courtesy of Zeus's bane.

Pain radiated around my entire head as I collapsed on my bed with a groan. A nightmare had woken me up a little over two hours ago, but it wasn't a demigod dream - merely after shock from the war, and with it accompanied a torturous headache. Sadly, despite how exhausted I felt, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

With a sideways glance, my eyes fell upon the clock which graced the bedside table. I groaned - it was only 4:00 A.M. Apollo wouldn't be lighting up the sky for another few hours.

Sighing, I stood up and began changing clothes. Being bored had never really been my forte, and so long as I was awake, I figured I'd go for a jog. Being a lone teenage girl in the early hours of the morning in New York City was most likely not the wisest idea, yet nothing belonging to the mortal world really scared me anymore.

Once I was outside, I relished in the satisfaction of my run; demigods were forced to run a lot due to monster attacks, and it was somewhat refreshing to know that, for once, nothing was chasing me.

ΣΩΘΔ Later at camp. ΣΩΘΔ

Graciously complying with Paul's request to accompany, Chiron flashed my mother and I a brief smile before falling back as we whispered our goodbyes.

"You've got everything you need?" Sally fraternized, hands retracting from my zip once she'd maneuvered it up as far as it could possibly go. "All of your clothes? Your weapons?"

"Yes, mom." I could see Chiron smiling from the corner of my eyes; a kind smile, none-judgemental, yet having been bathed in a pool of sadness. He probably didn't get to witness such happy families often. "I love you both." All said and done, I whisked myself away.

Silently grazing my finger-tips along the polished metal of the golden dragon, Chiron turned once he was certain I'd follow.

Although we made our way into camp in a relatively comfortable silence, every now and then I could feel Chiron's gaze on me; hazel eyes searching, studying, checking to see if I was still there, if I was still me. I wasn't really known for my ability to remain quiet - not even after the war against Kronos.

Approaching the campfire; the once grand replica of Hestia's beautifully carved hearth, I stifled a cry of grief at what my sight instead met. Discarded like week old bread, rocks littered haphazardly over the once fine area, humorously finding themselves beneath the soles of clumsy campers.

Yet upon seeing my beloved home destroyed, the swelling of my veins was unstoppable, their desire for an explosion as the blood surged to my head; I could hear my pulse pounding. Hatred for those responsible curdled in my stomach as every inch of me whispered for revenge, however impossible or destructive it may be.

"Right! Listen up!" Chiron clapped his hands together, forcing his words to project strength despite their tattered surroundings. "Gathering into groups of three! Let start the clean-up!"

I bit my lip, forcing a facade of determination upon my face as I eyed the ruins around me. Cabins Two, Four, Six, and Nine where completely destroyed; inhabitable for even the most resilient campers, whist the majority of our new - now completely ruined - minor god and goddess cabin's lay to waste in stacks of rubble. Half of the forest was withered, burned or torn down; the majority of the naiads gone and most likely dead.

This was my home. This camp was everything to me and now it was destroyed. _My home was destroyed._

As Jason and Leo approached, mirrored expressions of grief, I smiled sadly. "Well, we better get started then."

This was going to be a long day.

ΣΩΘΔ In Atlantis, Poseidon's P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ

To say I was angry would be a major understatement.

My normally calm and laid-back demeanor slowly changed as my face twisted in an all - consuming rage. The very last thing I ever wanted outside of my palace walls was missing. The one thing – besides my Trident - that was in need of protection at all times and was not to be removed, had been stolen.

My son, Triton, had been equally displeased when I informed him of the news. I didn't even bother to cease the earthquake now destroying California.

"Father, it is imperative that the Olympians do not get wind of this. There would be complete chaos." Triton hissed.

Despite the lack of respect his tone projected, I let it pass, understanding of the temper he'd gained from me. I shifted forward in my seat, my restraint already worn thin at the possibility of yet another war. "I am aware, my son. We must find it – yet remain wary while doing so. For us to succeed, our search must be conducted in secret."

"Yet we may need help, Father." I disliked the thought. Judging from Triton's disgusted sneer, the idea didn't appeal to him either. "Though I loathe the possibility, we must be realistic. I cannot do this alone and you cannot interfere at all. No, that would draw suspicion. If we had any leads it would be possible for a small group of merpeople to be handed a quest, yet … "

Immediately, I dismissed Tritons proposal; I would not have my people knowing how incompetent the palace guards seemed to have grown. That it has been made possible to steal from their King. No. No, that would certainly not do.

Yet even as incompetent as they were, surely it had been somewhat difficult to by-pass security – however little of it there may have been given the circumstance. Therefore, who could have possibly done so?

No deity native to Olympus could have. Each and every one of them were, like he, enraptured in the War. Yet it could not have been Polybotes, or any of his barbaric slaves – they'd all been put down, in a manor not-so-similar or forgiving as the dogs they clearly were. Nor could it have been a Demigod; Camp Half-Blood – like Olympus – was engrossed in battle.

Although, Camp Half-Blood could indeed assist – at least one Demigod could anyway. It was no secret I desired Alyssa's presence in Atlantis, perhaps this unfortunate mishap could very well be my golden ticket – neither my son, nor my wife could object to her presence should she offer aid.

"Son," Commanding Triton's attention proved easily. The order itself however, would not be so – for him, anyway. "I need you to do something for me."

I knew of Triton's distaste. Yes, he wasn't as difficult towards Alyssa as my wife had been, I could feel his dislike strike sky-high when they first met. Yet whether he was thrilled about my decision or not, he would simply have to accept it.

"Yes, father?" he replied without looking up, the brooding expression I was all too familiar with born onto his face.

"I want you to go to Camp Half-Blood and gather Alyssa. She is to be brought here." My tone implied no argument was to be given. However since the topic was of my daughter, I knew he'd still try.

His head snapped up instantly, a look of absolute outrage on his face. "What? That is against the law, Father! Besides, now is most definitely not the time to have her down-"

I held a hand up in a command of silence, which he fell to immediately. "You need help with this quest and my daughter can give it. I do not care for some law, son. Especially one that has been broken countless times before now." Though Triton itched to interrupt, I was grateful he didn't. "Understand that Alyssa can be trusted and she will most likely, if not completely, be willing to help. Also, my son, I ordered you to do something. Therefore you do not proceed by arguing with me. Now leave and be quick. Our time is valuable."

Before escaping my sight, Triton submitted me to a sour glare - to which my only response was that of a lazed eye roll. I had hope that once my children had gotten to know each other better they'd be open to getting along.

Apparently that desire was too far-fetched.

Triton was far too jealous and had built up too high of an anger toward Alyssa for him to ever be accepting. Alyssa, however, just found his presence highly annoying and her extremely sarcastic nature would always come out to play whenever he was in her vicinity.

I wished dearly to speak with Alyssa in private - not about what was stolen, but about her. She'd lost a great number of friends and I knew for a fact my children did not handle grief well. Perhaps this quest would be a distraction for her?

ΣΩΘΔ Triton P.O.V. ΣΩΘΔ

I flashed out as soon as my father ceased speaking. I was not pleased at all, but he did have a point. No matter how much it displeased me.

The sight I was greeted with was vulgar, to say the least.

In reluctance, I walked over to the edge of what I assumed was previously an arena, and watched as a tall blonde boy, about my height, lifted a large sheet of wood. Beside the child, a smaller scrawny-looking dark haired boy was helping to decide where he should place the pile of scrap. They both looked exhausted.

Uncaring, I glanced around for Alyssa. Scanning along the faces of many uninteresting and unimportant demigods, she finally caught my eye.

I could not dismiss the scowl that graced my lips as I slowly approached my father's demigoddess, nor did I really have any desire too.

Alyssa's head shot up instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_ΣΩΘΔ Triton P.O.V_ ΣΩΘΔ

_I flashed out as soon as my father ceased speaking. I was not pleased at all, but he did have a point. No matter how much it displeased me._

_The sight I was greeted with was vulgar, to say the least._

_In reluctance, I walked over to the edge of what I assumed was previously an arena, and watched as a tall blonde boy, about my height, lifted a large sheet of wood. Beside the child, a smaller scrawny-looking dark haired boy was helping to decide where he should place the pile of scrap. They both looked exhausted._

_Uncaring, I glanced around for Alyssa. Scanning along the faces of many uninteresting and unimportant demigods, she finally caught my eye._

_I could not dismiss the scowl that graced my lips as I slowly approached my father's demigoddess, nor did I really have any desire too._

_Alyssa's head shot up instantly._

_ΣΩΘΔ Alyssa P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ_

An impatient 'Ahem!' bounced into my ears; automatically I twirled my fingers over the length of the object hidden in my pocket. Yet as the image of my visitor sparked to life a flicker of familiarity, it took little over a second to identify the God before me.

Involuntarily, I narrowed my eyes. "Hi?" Sounding more like a question, I mentally cringed at the level of surprise I allowed my tone to reveal.

To regain my pride, I defended my slip of emotion by not-so-subtlety staring at the merman's legs. Yes, legs. And his not so, ah, green skin. Personally, I had never seen Triton in any other form. Although, I could agree that it would be somewhat difficult to embrace the land had he approached in any other way.

The disgust was evident in his dulcet tones. "You've been summoned to Atlantis." I rose an intrigued eyebrow. This was new. "Father wishes to speak with you."

Ok, straight to the point.

I understood perfectly that he did not share views with our father regarding my presence; had Triton spoke differently, I would have suspected as much due to the disgusted sneer strapped to his lips.

Yet I knew the rules of being heir. Triton could not, under any circumstance, defy a direct order from our father. Therefore, whether or not Triton wished for me to be in Atlantis was irrelevant. I got a kick out of that.

"Okay," I waved impatiently. "When does he want me there?"

Triton rolled his eyes, answering shortly, "Now."

I perched my lips in aggravation. Unfortunately, a rather undignified snort escaped my lips; I was slightly busy at the moment.

Had it been any other deity, I would have simply dismissed their obnoxious tone. But this was Triton, I thought, bitterly. He had an unearthly knack for getting under my skin.

"I can't leave the borders without permission. Trust me. They'd start a search party." I rolled my eyes. "I need to inform Chiron, or Dionysus."

"I care not." Triton invaded my personal space, and I certainly didn't appreciate it. "Get one of your little friends to tell Chiron if you must. But you and I are leaving."

I glared at the God. "Fine."

But a few feet away, Jason Grace was lifting what I believe had previously been a self-reforming dummy.

"Oi, Jason!"

Sun light streaming onto his face, Jason scrunched his eyes. "What?"

"Inform Chiron that I've gone to visit my Dad, would you?"

Jealously flirted between the bored emotion of his tone. "Yeah, of course."

Clearly forgetting it was still considered polite to say 'Thank You', Triton entwined his fingers over the skin of my wrist; I shivered. I already knew the words he was about to whisper.

"Come." His hold strengthened. "We're teleporting,"

Controlling my facade, I forced all emotion to vanish from my face. I despised teleporting. Having been forced to endure it only twice before, I had prayed never to again. But atlas, my prayers were rarely ever acknowledged, much less granted.

I simply nodded, acknowledging his words as I prepared myself mentally. Another hand extended in my directions, forcefully clasping onto my shoulder, its grip unkind. I could sense Triton's dislike pulsing out from his body in waves.

Suddenly, Camp Half-Blood dissolved from view; an unpleasant sensation of nausea hitting me with the force of a hurricane. Much like Shadow-travel, I could hear the muffled tones of other creatures as they too slipped into the void. It was somewhat disconcerting – I could feel my body's molecules split apart and become one with the waves. But what surprised me dearly, was how natural it felt.

Merely but a second later, Triton and I stood before Atlantis's golden gate; a beautiful palace inside, fit only for the finest in the kingdom. Instantly, Triton released his hold; unfortunately, I was still somewhat – extremely – nauseated, and therefore could not prevent my fall.

Legs giving way beneath me, I was surprised to find myself embraced in a strong hold, rather than lain ungracefully on the stony seafloor. I looked up to the face of my saviour and scowled.

"Careful." I would have liked nothing more than to slap the amusement from Triton's face.

Batting away his embrace, I snapped. "I'm fine."

"Yes, I can see that." He returned, condescendingly.

Forced to bite back my bark, I reluctantly followed the Merman as he began to stalk the cobbled path. It took some time, but eventually I found myself embraced by Poseidon's palace.

ΣΩΘΔ Poseidon P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ

Forced to submit, Amphitrite had outright refused to speak to Alyssa. Not that my daughter would care, of course. In fact, it would probably greatly amuse Alyssa. But alas, I awaited my children's return in a semi-silence.

"Stupid…Upstart…Ignorant." The mutterings of my wife had been a constant since we'd claimed our thrones. I, personally, ignored her angered state. It was her fault we had befallen this situation, and yet I was forced to remedy it. Perhaps had she –

A loud 'whoosh!' entered the hall as the opening door grazed itself upon the carpet. Seconds later, Triton, as expected, entered first, Alyssa coming in a close second. Able to sense her distress for the situation, I abruptly made my presence known.

"Ah, Triton." I greeted civilly. "You've returned. Good."

Acknowledging me, I heard a quiet. "Father."

"Alyssa!" I smiled, relaxing myself as my daughter too released some tension once her eyes found my own. "I am pleased you came."

Accepting my embrace, I felt Alyssa smile against my chest. "It's good to see you, dad."

"It is indeed." Ignoring Amphitrite's displeased glare (which Alyssa promptly returned), I gestured towards my equally displeased son. "Triton, please accompany Alyssa to her room."

"Certainly."

The bark of Triton's tone surprised even myself. "Tyson has expressed his desire to see you, Alyssa. I'm certain Triton will be able to direct you to our forges."

As Triton dared to protest, Alyssa quickly spoke over him in a seemingly innocent tone. "That's sounds okay to me. I miss Tyson."

"Perfect." I replied, a single hand gesturing for Triton to lead out of the room and to their destined location.

Glancing toward Amphitrite, whom had yet to remove her stationed glare from Alyssa's back, I knew this meeting couldn't have gone any better. It was certainly going to be an intense few days.

ΣΩΘΔ Alyssa P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ

Led onto a relatively new construction, I was forced to jog so to match Triton's pace. Besides Triton, myself, and a number of construction workers, the hallway was otherwise empty. Although there was still much to do, I couldn't help but notice the beauty in its architecture – I'd surely have to tell Annabeth.

"Here." Triton interrupted my musing.

Coming to a stop outside the only completed structure, I rose an intrigued eyebrow as I observed the golden panel above the frame: Alyssa. Momentarily confused, I eyed Triton, whom remained by my side.

"Clearly Poseidon anticipated your arrival." Informed the Merman. "He instructed our workers to create this for you once the War was over."

"Oh." Was my intelligible reply.

Most certainly associated with Triton's severe lack of patience, as opposed to, for once, actually being a gentleman, the God forced open the door with a resounding 'Bang!'

"Ιερά χάλια." Surprise registered in Triton's eyes as I spoke with a Greek tongue. "Okay, I'm certain my apartment could fit in here. Twice."

Too say it was big, would be an understatement. And too say I wasn't excited for this, would also be an understatement.

Just like in the movies, I had a sudden urge to fall onto the bed. Perhaps even bounce on it as a child would. It was as I realized Triton stood in the doorway, I disappointingly held myself back.

Observing me, half amused-half satisfied, I scowled at the God. "Where's Tyson?" Demanding had never been a strong suit – to me it was for the lazy and arrogant, but I made an exception in this particular case.

"He'll be inside the Forges." I rose an expectant eyebrow. Triton smirked. "Follow me."

Eventually, Triton and I arrived at our destination – although I did bite down the urge to punch him in the face on more than one occasion. The journey had consisted of a lot of, ah, back and forth, shall we say.

Yet once I found my baby brother, I couldn't care less for what Triton had to say. He was not the one I cared for.

"Sister!" Noticing my presence, Tyson screeched joyfully. "I've missed you so much!"

Reaching Triton and I, Tyson enveloped me in a bone-crushing embrace and lifted me up off of the floor. I laughed breathlessly.

"Ah, I missed you too Ty, but I can't breathe."

The other Cyclopes's greeted Triton and I before the former had to leave – he had 'Important Business' to attend too. Then on, I spent my day forming bonds with my extended family, of sorts. I was grateful for Tyson's presence; Camp Half-Blood and all its occupants, I couldn't be of any good to them as I was. There were just too many bad memories.

Keen to make me laugh, I was quickly accepted into their little family – particularly by those who remembered me from the Titan War.

Unfortunately, I was forced to leave far too soon, Tyson in tow. According to Triton, dinner would be in but an hour, and he and I owned a somewhat 'disgusting' appearance from our time in the forge.

ΣΩΘΔ Triton's P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ

Dinner was a somewhat calm affair; Father inquired Alyssa about her life outside of Camp Half-Blood, a surely boring conversation I assure you; as my mother and I conversed about Atlantis's daily news. I did not care for Alyssa's words, for I did not entertain the liking of knowledge on her life. Yet I caught snippets which, on the whole, sounded boring and unuseful.

Laid before us, the food smelled wonderful. Dinner only ruin being that of Alyssa presence. Even our staff were able to conclude from a mere glance that she was not wholly appreciated. I made an effort on behalf of my Father. My mother on the other hand, did not.

Still, I was equally amused and disconcerted by Alyssa's behavior; uncaring of the disregard she received. In fact, she appeared rather humored herself. It was certainly strange.

Repetitively, Amphitrite would bare wounds; Poseidon's betrayal causing tear stains to tarnish her beautiful face. Father had hoped, and I suspected he still did, that mother would eventually move on. I, myself, seriously doubted this wish, so to speak, would ever transpire. It was too large of a leap.

I was not ecstatic over Alyssa's birth. Nor did I desire an altercation with her either. For the sooner she was informed of our unfortunate situation, the sooner I, with her aid, could retrieve what had been taken, and the sooner she could leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_ΣΩΘΔ Triton P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ  
_

_Repetitively, Amphitrite would bare wounds; Poseidon's betrayal causing tear stains to tarnish her beautiful face. Father had hoped, and I suspected he still did, that mother would eventually move on. I, myself, seriously doubted this wish, so to speak, would ever transpire. It was too large of a leap._

_I was not ecstatic over Alyssa's birth. Nor did I desire an altercation with her either. For the sooner she was informed of our unfortunate situation, the sooner I, with her aid, could retrieve what had been taken, and the sooner she could leave._

It was against my nature to appreciate the beauty in something I disliked. To do so, would be a severe blow to one's pride. Yet as our main course was delicately placed before us, I could not prevent myself from entertaining the attractiveness Alyssa clearly owned.

No longer parading around a fine palace in such undignified clothing as she was before, I had to admit her appearance held a certain charm. It was fascinating.

Clearly uncomfortable in the formal attire, I suspected Alyssa rarely ventured outside the four walls of her home. It was a shame. Had they not shared a mutual dislike for one another, and had she not been a result of one of Poseidon's atrocious affair, I could certainly see myself courting the woman.

Yet my desire to always best those around me had sparked; Alyssa had chosen to compliment her expensive outfit in diamond encrusted flats, which truly aided the beauty of her attire but offered her no extra height. I knew, with an unnecessarily large amount of satisfaction, that she would undoubtedly always be lesser when in height comparison.

Perhaps it was the surprising hot chilli tartar, or perhaps it was the humiliating fact that I had just - What do the mortals call it? Ah. – _checked out_ Alyssa. I found myself choking loudly and avoiding eye contact as a sure flush embraced my cheeks.

 _ΣΩΘΔ_ Alyssa P.O.V _ΣΩΘΔ_

I twitched uncomfortably; I'd never worn anything so high-maintenance before, and I can say, with all honesty, I'd never do it again.

Dinner itself was passing over smoothly. There was a slight awkwardness when we were forced to converse, and Gods did I miss Tyson's company, but it could have easily been a lot worse. I concluded earlier on Triton's attempt to be civil, and for that, I was eternally grateful; requiring little effort, he could have made this night hell for me. We both knew it.

Amphitrite on the other hand, ate mostly in silence. Triton was gifted with her words, Poseidon and I were not – that is, unless there was another presence in the room. After all, she couldn't blatantly ignore me, no matter how much she wanted to. It would be exceedingly bad for her appearance should she outright insult a guest.

Dad, naturally, would not stop talking. Obviously ecstatic to have his family within one room with no arguments taking place, the God could not possibly be any louder. It was nice.

Of course, as the life of a Demigod would dictate, that was all about to shatter. Nearing the end of our night, Poseidon faced me head-on, his eyes somewhat vacant.

"Alyssa, we must speak."

Tone suggesting importance, I chose not to enquire; instead waiting for him to continue, something he seemed unsure of doing. Honestly, this made me twice as nervous. An anxious god was not something I witnessed regularly.

"You are very well aware that the Olympians and I aided Camp's efforts whilst Gaea raged." I flinched abruptly at the mention of the war that had stolen so many lives from me. It was unintentional, but happened before I could even phantom hiding the pain. My father noticed immediately and his features softened by a fraction of a degree.

I nodded. "Er, yeah." Swallowing harshly, I braced myself for bad news.

"This forced Amphitrite too take charge. Anything to happen was under her watch-"

Then, all Hades broke lose.

"This was not my fault!" Amphitrite exclaimed, bolting up from her chair and knocking it backwards with a loud 'bang!'. "I was defending _your_ palace! Do not blame me for-"

"Mother, no one is blaming you-" Triton began, but was overshadowed by a frustrated screech.

"That is clearly the opposite of what your Father thinks, based on his inaccurate description of the event!"

"Mother-"

"Even so, I do not understand why _she_ of all people must know of what has happened!" Amphitrite sneered as she faced Poseidon with a glare, "She has no right to-"

"Amphitrite!" my dad yelled, causing the queen to cease shouting.

"Father-" Triton began again, but paused when Poseidon held up a palm for silence.

"Wife," Poseidon began, eerily calm. Even I remained quiet. "No one is blaming you. I was merely stating that you were, by default, the only being with such authority here to defend our palace."

"But-"

"And, as for informing Alyssa of what has happened, that is my decision. She is my daughter and I trust her. What was stolen belongs to me, and if she wishes to help then she may."

"She has no right, though." Amphitrite mumbled, though I barely heard it.

One of the servants who remained within the room snorted, having clearly heard her queen's comment and found it arguable. My Father and Triton both sent sharp looks her way for the interjection, but otherwise no further action was taken.

"In addition, Wife, as for Alyssa having 'no right', you are entirely mistaken." My father stated, with a side-glance in my direction.

Wait, what?

I was completely confused.

"I am the King of Atlantis and Alyssa is my daughter. Despite Alyssa being, ah, illegitimate, she has been claimed and acknowledge by me. As of Law, this therefore makes Alyssa a half-entitled, classing her as a princess of Atlantis." Poseidon said slowly, as if this would help get the point across.

"Actually, she-"

"No, Amphitrite, she is a princess. Granted, Alyssa is not a 'High Princess' and therefore is not inline for the Throne of Atlantis alongside Triton, but she is, however, a Princess of Atlantis nonetheless, and has the rights of the said title. Therefore, in theory, Alyssa has every right to know what our current circumstances are," The God clarified, deliberately avoiding eye contact with me as I forced my mouth to close.

Well, this was new information.

Amphitrite took a deep breath to calm herself. Now loaded with the factual knowledge of my rights, and the fact she knew she could not defy her husband and king, Amphitrite nodded in acceptance. At least, what I hoped to be in acceptance. I did not want another altercation with her later on.

"So be it." She nodded, sending a venomous glare in my direction, "But, I shall leave Triton and yourself to inform the child. I wish to be excused to calm my nerves."

My father sighed and waved her away.

As she moved to say 'Good Night' to Triton, Poseidon turned in his seat to face me. As I glanced at him I noted he wore an apologetic expression, which I immediately waved off. It wasn't as if I hadn't already known Amphitrite and I would never get along.

I was more concerned that something had clearly happened in Atlantis, and I was still extremely confused on the matter. What in the name of Hades were they talking about, and what for Zeus sake happened?

"So, what's happened exactly," I asked, curiously.

"As Father was saying before," Triton started, his tone one of forced politeness. "My mother was in charge of defending the palace against Polybotes's army."

I nodded, mildly interested.

"It seems that during the time the battle was taking place, someone had the courage to sneak into the palace and venture into the chambers."

"To do what?"

Triton sucked in an irritated breath. "They stole something from us."

I could read from Triton's facial expression, though that's likely only because he was allowing me to, that he was incredibly frustrated as to how this entire circumstance had come to pass. He couldn't understand how exactly someone had snuck into the palace, stolen something so valuable, and then left, all the while not being noticed by anyone.

"Okay," I swallowed, "What was taken?"

"They sole a jewel. One that is very precious, and extremely important," Triton replied stiffly.

I raised an exasperated eyebrow. Dear Brother, I may just need a little more information than that.

"This jewel has the power to open up a certain cell - a key of sorts. And this cell is built in the deepest part of the Atlantic Ocean," Poseidon stated gravely, his eyes never straying from my face. I couldn't help my nerves from tingling. "This particular cell holds Oceanus captive, and should he escape... there would be chaos. Another war with destruction to the largest of scales."

Whoa, and Dad told me that Zeus was the dramatic one...

"The other Gods know nothing of this jewel, obviously." Triton stated. I opened my mouth in an attempt to ask further, yet he cut across me. "If anyone was ever to go against us, through a betrayal or if in war with another deity, and they had knowledge of this jewel, they could unleash one of our deadliest enemies upon us.”

I placed my hands on the table and took a deep breath. This was a fair amount to take in. The last time I had visited Atlantis was before Kronos struck Olympus, and Oceanus was free. I could remember how the palace was barely standing, and how exhausted my father had been. Both had nearly been destroyed by Oceanus's hand. That image had never left my mind. If Oceanus was to escape now, there would be absolutely no end to his revenge.

My father and Triton both stared at me intensely.

"And, what are you going to do? Do you suspect anyone?" I asked quietly, still having trouble processing the information.

"Triton is going on, as you would call it, a quest. However, my son cannot go alone. It is of vital importance that this remains a secret." The Deity sighed. "Amphitrite and I cannot assist him as it would most definitely capture someone's attention, and I will not have my people knowing what has happened. If they knew of this, chaos would ensue." Poseidon's eyes, identical to mine, observed my face for any passing emotion. I let none through. "We have concluded that whoever has stolen the Jewel must be working for Oceanus. It could only be one of his men. Unfortunately, that also means there is possibly a traitor in our midst."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I do, however, trust you, Alyssa. Therefore, I ask this of you: will you help Triton?"

I didn't even have to think about the consequences before nodding once again. If my Father needed my help, then my help I would give. I knew from the look in his eyes that this was of great importance, otherwise he wouldn't have asked. Especially not at a time like this.

My dad smiled briefly in gratitude, while beside him Triton nodded absently in approval. The loyalty I held for our father may have just earned me some points.

"As for suspects we only have vague ideas: it's most likely someone from Oceanus’s inner circle. But we cannot be sure." Poseidon looked miserable, and also a little enraged at the lack of knowledge.

I nodded in reply, and involuntarily my eyes shifted to Triton, and with a clench of his jaw, he met my gaze. In that single moment a silent understanding passed between us, a silent swearing of the same thing. We would help our Father. We would find the thief. We would not fail.

"It's final, then." Poseidon stated, observing Triton and I intently. "You shall leave tomorrow. But first, you must seek the Oracle. This is, after all, a quest."

As expected, Triton looked displeased at the notion of stepping foot on land. Fortunately, he did not protest, thus ending the depressing conversation. The silence which fell became obvious to me as a recognized dismissal.

"Alyssa." I ceased all movement. "May I have a moment?"

Though it was not a question, I humbly returned to Poseidon's side. Careful not to accidently trip, I steeled my quivering nerves beneath the lengthy stare of both Poseidon and Triton, before the latter promptly exited the hall.

Emerald eyes boarding into mine, I kept my expression calm and still – an emotionless façade I was determined to uphold. I could see my strategy was one he'd used many times before.

"Daughter, I am aware of your … situation." The God searched my face, convinced I'd slip. "The War has only just ceased. I hope you know that, had there been another way, I'd have taken it."

I nodded, "I know, Dad." My smile proved to be more of a grimace, so I focused my unwavering stare to the curious floor tiles. Such interesting things.

"I desired your presence for another reason, Alyssa." Poseidon admitted.

"Oh."

"I, er," Smiling kindly, I found it easier to rest on his face. "I wished to see how you were coping." Again, I found myself invested dearly in the tiles. "You see, I was – I am – concerned for you, Alyssa. You appeared extremely vacant on Olympus. I know," He sighed, "I know you are grieving, Child, but you seemed terribly broken."

"Dad, I'm fine."

My quick reply confirmed something; previously doubtful eyes turned hard and understanding. "Are you sure? Alyssa, I can always find aid elsewhere."

He couldn't. We both knew it.

"No." It was disconcerting: My Father openly portraying concern for me, and whilst in my presence. I'd heard whispers upon Olympus – namely from Athena, Aphrodite, and Hermes – that Poseidon was fiercely protective of me and to an immoderate level. I had never personally witnessed it for myself, and I strongly doubted that I would ever want too. "No, it's okay. I can handle it, Dad. I promise."

Simply nodding in acknowledgement, I found myself observing the décor; the befallen silence causing my veins to grate together like sandpaper.

Eventually, he spoke. "I was not the only one that noticed, Alyssa." Puzzled, I willed myself to question the God. "Your cousins, Apollo and Hermes, also noticed your strange behaviour. I strongly suspect that Hades and Hera were also..." Here, Poseidon stopped, no doubt pondering on which word to fill the sentence. "...concerned about your demeanour. Despite the obvious fact that you're in mourning - natural of course - we had won, and you didn't seem to register that."

I swallowed harshly.

"Are you sure that you are okay, my child? Given the circumstances?"

"Yes, I'm grieving, Dad. But I'll survive, somehow I always do. Besides, I could be doing worse, couldn't I? I could be Annabeth."

My words were true. I could be worse. Chiron was on the verge of committing Annabeth to Dionysus's care. I understood that she felt somewhat responsible. That she, much like myself, felt heavy with guilt. I was honestly frightened for her. Annabeth was even more damaged than me. I had wanted to speak with her, to comfort her like she had done for me so many time before, however Apollo would not allow her visitors. Neither mortals nor immortals were allowed to see her.

My father nodded, understanding of my words.

I had only stayed so far out of sheer politeness, but every nerve in my body told me to run. Certain Poseidon would not desire my obvious state – tears tread on my lower lashes, threatening to fall at even the most delicate of movements – I expected to be dismissed; when I felt a gentle hand carefully remove a lock of fallen hair, I barely contained my flinch.

"Oh," He breathed, sadly. "Alyssa."

Curling a strong arm around my form, I was soon embraced by my Fathers unbreakable hold. That single act, frustratingly, allowed my squished cheeks to catch the fallen tears – and act as a barrier for more to come.

Even as I battled Poseidon's arms for the sake of my pride, my Father held me close, refusing to release me. "Shh, Alyssa." He whispered. "You're okay. I've got you."

 _ΣΩΘΔ_  Poseidon P.O.V _ΣΩΘΔ_

"I've got you."

Baring witness to Alyssa’s dampened cheeks, I forsook all pride in favour of bringing her close to me. Comforting a child was not my forte, but the vulnerability portrayed by her wounded form flickered to life a fierce instinct of protection, to be there for those I held dear.

Despite Alyssa's demons not being those I could simply smite away for her, I'd be dammed to Tartarus should any one person dissuade me from trying. Too soon I felt her fickle breath turn heavy, my eyes confirming her slumber as curiosity overwhelmed me.

For all her efforts, I praised my daughter. Yet to deny oneself of emotion was a difficult duty. Locking up such raw pain, it would do her no good. It was a natural reflex of sorts for Alyssa, to protect herself. That I understood. I'd go as far as to call myself a hypocrite, as I had certainly done as she had. Over the centuries, losing so many loved ones … well, it was difficult not too.

But, like most things are, it was also dangerous; bound solely to me, the Earth shaker, doing as she was would result in mass destruction. To lose what little control she had, Alyssa would be overwhelmed – and with a temper such as hers, that would not be a pleasant endeavour, I assure you.

But Triton … Ah, Triton needn't uphold his façade. Just as easily as I could read a book, I could see what stalked beyond. Despite forestalling a show of emotion, I could still peak behind the curtain as and when I pleased.

He too displayed an inward burst of emotion. And too soon, it could expand and explode upon us all. He was a part of the sea, and the sea does not like to be restrained. I feared for both my children, neither were in any condition to do as I ask.

But fate, it seemed, would have it no other way.


	4. Chapter 4

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_ΣΩΘΔ Poseidon P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ_

_I feared for both my children, neither were in any condition to do as I ask._

_But fate, it seemed, would have it no other way._

ΣΩΘΔ Triton's P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ

Three sharp knocks echoed off the wooden panels. A jolt of energy wracked through my body and my eyes snapped wide open, feigning alertness.

With a deep sigh, I stood, pushing the tangled duvet onto the floor with a resounding "Swish!", and swiftly clothed myself.

"Come in."

The lack of a decent night's sleep taunted me as I managed small, weak steps closer to my visitor; the cool temperature of the floor tiles bringing me a temporary comfort as it made contact with my hot skin.

The cold however, did not prevent my thoughts from racing. It had been twelve hours – give or take - since I'd agreed to degrade myself to that of a mortal and par-take in an absurd quest; it had been twelve hours since I'd agreed to tolerate the presence of my father's bastard.

A beautiful, albeit timid young mermaid strove towards me; an arm outstretched and a clean sheet of parchment clasped tightly between her fingers. "Milord Triton, I've been asked to hand you this, and to enquire if you'll be needing my services today?"

"No, Louisa." Unfolding to read the paper's contents, I cast the woman a smile. "I am not staying inside the palace walls today, I have business I need to attend to."

With a sigh, I cast a jaundice glance to the merry merwomen frolicking beneath my window. Our palace was high upon a hill, overlooking the town, its many pointed towers giving it the appearance of an eccentric crown. I certainly took pride in my status, securing a foothold inside to make those aware of my presence; I was a prince, I was to be treated as such.

"Father," I greeted, my respect more of a passing pleasantry than actual recognition. "You wished to speak?"

Tersely, Poseidon's eyes flickered over my weary form; even if I'd have stayed up all night it would have made no difference to my exhaustion. "Yes, Triton. Please, take a seat."

Doing so, I turned down a slab of food graciously offered, but accepted a glass of water. My stomach shifts uneasily. "What is this about, may I ask?"

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. "Delphin and I have conversed. Together, we have agreed that it would be wise to, ah, limit your abilities." Poseidon clasped his fingers together, as if bracing himself for an onslaught. "Henceforth, on your quest, I permit you to use your powers a total number of three times."

A mortifying silence fell.

I pushed the breakfast away. "What?" A vile taste embedded itself upon my tongue. "And, why, only three?"

Later, I'd be startled by the tone of my own voice, for even Poseidon expressed his lack of amusement. Distaste ensnared my mind: Three times? Surely it was a sick joke.

"I've chosen to limit your abilities for the reasons followed: One, although your time on land I suspect will be short, a God such as yourself has a distinct scent. Alyssa, I assure, will be at your side throughout your journey, thus making her a valuable target. I will not have her harmed. The limitations we speak of will minimise the number of creatures which may notice your presence." Poseidon tapped a single finger upon the wooden table, an air of authority about him. "Two, should your quest extend to the deeper parts of my ocean, I suggest you heed this warning: Oceanus's men still wander, patiently waiting to exact their revenge. I have no doubt that, should you cross paths, Alyssa will be killed. And you…" He sighed. "You will be forced to submit."

In hindsight, I'd admire Poseidon's concern. He did bare truths. Yet my pride remained wounded, sliced beneath my father's firm hand.

"If we are mistaken?" Even to myself, the very idea seemed preposterous. "What if our thief has made residence on land?

Danger stalked those who strayed on land – lain defenceless against those whom still strived for Gaea's hand. In any other circumstance, I would not have spared it a passing thought; but these monsters, these creatures … word had spread of their capabilities. Personally, I did not wish to stand in their presence.

"As we've discussed: three times." Poseidon bared his arms. "You and Alyssa may take whatever previsions you desire for your own protection."

Face harder than dry cement, I acknowledged him with a curt nod. Do not mistake my words, I appreciated his concern, completely and with glee, but that did not disregard my anger.

A resounding "Swish!" greeted my ears with an unnecessary loudness; Alyssa, her eyes briefly analysing the room, cautiously approached our table. I transferred my gaze as Poseidon shared with her a loving smile, unable to stomach the sight.

Aggravation seeped into my pores; I clenched and un-clenched my fists. "And … what about her?"

He spoke in a tone which demanded submission – a tone I was all too familiar with. He expected no argument. "I shall allow Alyssa more freedom, but she, too, should remain cautious. Be wise, be safe."

I exhaled deeply and funnelled all my strength into my tail as I brace my form for movement. This was outrageous. A mere mortal besting me? Poseidon was surely – ah, what was the mortal term? - whipped.

"If my presence is no longer required." No intentions flaring beneath my skin, I absently held Alyssa in my sights; startled as I registered her empty features. Her eyes had a deadness, a stillness. What had occurred in my absence? "I would like to be excused."

With one look the verdict was told. "Yes." He allowed, hotly. "But I insist upon your return before noon. You both require previsions; I wish to oversee every step taken."

ΣΩΘΔ Hours Later ΣΩΘΔ

I had only entertained the notion out of sheer politeness; personally, I never truly believed that I'd be forced to endure the next few weeks a such – and in the company of my father's bastard no less. Alas, time had begun to dissolve into itself, as shapeless as the rain, and soon I'd be forced to surrender to the realism of my current predicament.

Too soon, time flooded through my fingers and with no regard for my feelings. "Alyssa." I barked, and the bite of my tone surprised even myself. She paused, a few metres from the exit, hand tightly laced over the forearm of a Cyclopes. Even from here, I could see the touch was oddly platonic in nature. "It's time."

The water was cloudy, severely salted and warmer than usual, yet it caused no ill adverse effects. Still, a darkening shade of pink claimed Alyssa's cheeks, no trace of even attempting to hide. She faced Tyson; the tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. He didn't cry out or wail, he just stood there as still as a statue.

Behind the masked smile Alyssa wore on her face, there was a sadness and shock for the words which slithered past Tyson's lips: "Why must you leave me again, sister?"

Alyssa's eyes darkened, and I could see her mind weighed heavy. "Dad's asked for my – are – help, Tys. It's important." Like a mother comforting a child, Alyssa's tone resonated a gentle hum. "But I'll be home soon."

Tyson sniffed. "I'll miss you."

Alyssa wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, gently rubbing an arm. It was a simple enough gesture - affectionate, a blinding and unconditional love, deeply binding them together. Never had I witnessed something quite so pure.

"I'll miss you, too, Tys."

ΣΩΘΔ Alyssa P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ

We stood knee deep in silence.

Two whale's cried, each sound reverberating around us like an old faulty record player, yet no-one bats an eyelid. The atmosphere is so thick it could break, and if it doesn't, I might. No-one speaks. But then again, what is there to say? Each one of us – Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton and I – we're made of the same material, we can see into one-another's minds. I already know what everyone's thinking.

Poseidon stroked my raven hair and pulled me into his chest. His embrace was warm, and his strong arms seemed very protective when cradled around my lithe (at least in comparison) body.

"Try to remain safe. Both of you." The strength of his embrace increased, my breath temporarily stolen from out my lungs. "Amphitrite and I will aid you in whatever way we can."

In my father's arms I felt safe, and my worries grew invisible like rain on newly dug soil. I sighed and signalled I was ready to pull away. "We'll be fine, Dad. Triton is a God, and I'm not exactly new to this, am I?"

He acknowledged my words, yet bestowed none of his own. I could feel the heat of the scalding sun beating down on my back, its beams just meters from me as I tread the water's surface. The leather reins I held rubbed soon-to-be blisters between my fingers, the whale I mounded looking equally displeased with our current predicament. I knew I should have grabbed some gloves.

Triton and I broke the surface somewhere near Santa Monica; I had thought our departure and journey to Camp Half-Blood to be immediate and swift, but I soon fell short of breath, my body coming to an instant halt. Previously, I hadn't grasped what limited time I'd been blessed with Triton's mortal form – now it seemed I held no choice.

He had the kind of face that stole your breath away – and his body, well, let just say I didn't just peak once. I guess he must be used to that, the abrupt change in a person's natural expression, a fault in whatever activity being performed when they looked his way, followed by a weak smile. Of course, the blush that embraced my cheeks was a dead give-away. And, obviously, he caught it; his arrogant triumph clear, accompanied with an infuriating smirk; a narrowing of the eyes and a condescending tilt of the head. It was so clearly obvious.

"I am able to teleport us there. After that," Waving a dismissive hand. "I will only be able to aid us if the situation demands. Father's rules."

"Do you need a location?"

My presence seemed to infuriate Triton. Every word, movement and breath I had seemed to scratch his veins together like sandpaper. "Simply think of her. I'll be able to take us there."

I threaded my fingers through his, and prayed to the Gods that I didn't regurgitate my breakfast.

The cavern wormed its way into the edge of the mountain. Its general shape was an oval, the walls ridged and smooth, curving delicately to the floor. The stones above, which I supposed could be considered a roof, were arched and rose at least 70ft high, devouring the mountain from the inside out.

Small, loose stones littered the floor, causing me to trip as I intended to enter. "Rachel?"

A mane of fiery hair dominated my sight, as two strong arms circled my body. "Alyssa!" She squeezed. "Oh, it's good to see you in one piece."

"Hey Rach, it's good to see you, too." I smiled. Gesturing to Triton, I cleared my throat. "Do you mind if we come in?"

Although her eyes pooled with questions, Rachel stepped aside. "Of course."

Paintings dominated the walls. I knew Rachel was fond of the bush, but I'd remained in the dark regarding her raw talent. Every colour was bold and painted with such precise lines, I was positive she'd simply stolen them.

Hot breath brushed against my ear. "That's the Oracle?"

Disbelief was evident in his stare. I smirked. "What were you expecting?" Sensing my amusement, Triton regarded me with distaste. "An old woman in drags?"

"Of course not, Alyssa." He barked, the bite of his tone momentarily startling me. "I haven't been living under a rock. I just didn't expect it to be a teenager."

"So," Rachel clapped her hands together. "Would you like to introduce us?"

I stepped aside. "Rachel, this is my half-brother Triton." Interlocking my fingers, I was reluctant to continue. "Triton … this is Rachel Dare. The current host of the Oracle of Delphi."

Triton's left hand tightened involuntarily, a brief twitch resonating along his arm as he reluctantly accepted Rachel's hand.

"Pleasure." Receiving no reply, Rachel faced me. "I assume you're here for a prophecy?"

"Yes, we are."

I did not receive a response – not from Rachel anyway.

A woody incense flirted in and out of my awareness, as eerie coils of vaporous mist encased Rachel's lithe form; withering around her like a magician's captivating poof of smoke. Twisting and curling around every curve of her fragile body; proprietorially grazing its sick touch over her skin.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask."

I could feel my pulse pounding in my temples. It was a relief I'd claimed Rachel's chair, because between the rocky ground and my legs shaking, I was afraid I'd fall. "What is my destiny?"

_"A Quest for the Two Children of the Sea._

_They shall head North, to find a jewelled key._

_Both shall fight the Goddess who has turned,_

_A Brother restrained, or lives shall be burned._

_Yet to return what has been stolen,_

_He must understand why he has fallen._

_Despite efforts to kill what shall defend,_

_You'll have drowned in the ocean by the end."_


	5. Chapter 5

_ PREVIOUSLY: _

_ ΣΩΘΔ Alyssa's P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ _

 

_ "A Quest for the Two Children of the Sea. _

_ They shall head North, to find a jewelled key. _

_ Both shall fight the Goddess who has turned, _

_ A Brother restrained, or lives shall be burned. _

_ Yet to return what has been stolen, _

_ He must understand why he has fallen. _

_ Despite efforts to kill what shall defend, _

_ You'll have drowned in the ocean by the end." _

 

ΣΩΘΔ Third Person P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ

Alyssa was grateful to have claimed an old, winged armchair, purposely concealed by a vintage metal coffee table. Rachel had found it near-by, a cast off nobody cared for. It was, undeniably, disgusting. The fabric was frayed, and Alyssa was certain that multiple cushions inside were laced in mould. Yet right now, in the moment, Alyssa was grateful; if it hadn't of been there, her arse would have hit the floor

Her legs folded beneath her and intertwined her fingers over one knee. She leaned forward and observed Triton on the cushions opposite, still in his obnoxiously bright sweater.

Prophecies had double meanings. That was a fact. Alyssa in particular was concerned with the meaning of the last two lines. _She_ had asked for the prophecy; it was in _her_ point of view. Logically she couldn't drown, per say, yet a prophecy never lies.

Triton paused for what felt like an eternity, making Alyssa thoroughly irritated as she waited for his input. "I do not understand." He admitted. "It does not say _where_ we should venture. North has an array of possibilities."

"Are we to travel by land, or by Sea?"

His eyes became a soft washed out green, like a piece of clothing that's been through a washing machine far too many times. They focused solely on her. "I'd say land." Before Alyssa could part her lips, Triton continued; a slither of condescension on his tongue. "Firstly, the closest body of water located in the North is widely used. It'd be idiotic for any person to take refuge there. Secondly, 'lives burned' implies fire. Surely even someone as such as yourself is able to understand the impossibility of that happening beneath the sea."

Her glare fell like an act of violence. "Clearly." Exhaling deeply, Alyssa softened her eyes. "But _where_ in the North exactly?"

Miles away, Poseidon felt the need to move almost without pause; if his limbs were moving the anxiety was diminished, or at least he could concentrate, if only for a while. Triton and Alyssa. It was a risky, unpredictable pairing. Their dislike for one another far out weighted the severity of their predicament.

Previous encounters had taught him to be wary.

_ ΣΩΘΔ Flashback ΣΩΘΔ _

_ "I reflect the state of my realm." Poseidon explained. Understanding relaxed Alyssa's worrisome face. "And right now that state is quite grim. Alyssa, I should introduce you - I'm afraid you just missed my lieutenant Delphin, God of the Dolphins. This is my, er, wife, Amphitrite. My dear-" _

_ Alyssa received no other acknowledgement than a disgusted, cold, and ultimately unimpressed stare. "Excuse me, my lord. I am needed in the battle." _

_ Amphitrite swam away. _

_ Alyssa felt extremely awkward, but she could hardly blame her. She'd never thought about it much, but Poseidon truly had an immortal wife. All his romances with mortals, including Sally . . . well, Amphitrite was entitled to her dislike. _

_ Should it get out of hand, then Alyssa would intervene, but until then … _

_ Poseidon cleared his throat. "Yes, well . . . and this is my son Triton. Er, my other child." _

_ "Your son and heir." Triton exclaimed proudly and matter-of-fact. He smiled at Alyssa, but there was no friendliness in his eyes. "Hello, Alyssa Jackson. Come to help at last?" _

_ Alyssa observed, the shape of her eyes hardening, her lips in a thin line; he acted like she was late or lazy. If a person could blush underwater, she probably did, but not due to embarrassment like he so arrogantly predicted. "What? _ _  ‘ _ C _ause I_ ' _ve just been sipping Mai Tais since the War started?"_

_ Triton was surely startled by her cheek, but pride did not allow her to witness it. He smiled like she was a cute, dainty little thing, certainly something that was beneath him - like a slightly amusing dog that had barked for him.  _

_ "I will see to the front line, Father. Don't worry. I will not fail." _

_ Alyssa rolled her eyes so hard it actually hurt. That made her smile. _

_ ΣΩΘΔ Breakline ΣΩΘΔ _

_ Alyssa watched her feet take large strides across the glossy tiles, her dusty, blood caked canvas sneakers, leaking their contents over the pure white slabs. Promising to meet Annabeth and Grover by the elevator was perhaps a bad idea. She knew of their desire to leave Olympus, and she'd prolonged that by a good thirty minutes; Athena and Hermes each contributing. _

_ "I must say." The deep rooted disapproval of Triton's tone proved only to sour Alyssa's mood. "That was definitely one of the, well, stupidest things I have ever witnessed." _

_ She didn't face him. "Excuse me?" _

_ "Declining Immortality for a dead man." Triton chuckled, condescendingly. "Not one of your finest moments." _

_ "Listen, your highness." Her voice oozed sarcasm. "You don't know a single thing about me. I do what I want, regardless of your opinion. It's really none of your business." _

_ "You listen here, girl! I am a God. You cannot-" _

_ "Yes, you are a God, Triton. I am not." She smirked - just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a sparkle of condescension flickering in her irises. It was so subtle; yet so undeniably there. "But are you also not a God whose life I just saved? Kronos would've killed you all. Permanently. No more reformation in Tartarus … you'd be simply, dead.” She tilted her head, amused. “All that arrogance, it's unattractive." _

_ "I care not for your accomplishments. I will not be spoken to as such." _

_ Their shoulders collided as he forced her off the path. _

_ Alyssa's power surged, matching Triton as they tangled halfway. A fight ensued. Physical and supernatural, they battled until torn apart. Alyssa surprised herself, dismantling Apollo's hold as she dismissed every presence but her own, striding purposely for the elevator. _

_ A wicked smile claimed her lips: she had not lost. _

ΣΩΘΔ Triton's P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ

The girl – Rachel, I believe – deemed it acceptable to interrupt. "I have, like, no idea what you're both talking about. But have you tried praying to Athena? Goddess of Wisdom. She is called that for a reason, right?"

Alyssa's face hardened quicker than dry cement. "I'd much rather not."

Unfortunately, she had yet to provide an alternate approach. Certain Athena would deny us, Alyssa's forsook her enthusiastic demeanour, trading it for our father's famous brood. I perhaps, was one of the fewer deities that had the fortune of Athena's alliance. Yet even I had to convince myself of its authenticity, a mantra to sing in the depth of my mind.

It briefly concerned me: just how many deities had Alyssa made an enemy of? Her complete disregard for those worthier had become, ah, common knowledge among the minor Gods. It was told Alyssa deemed them: "Stuck up", "Demanding", and "Selfish." Some, ah, more colourful words had also been whispered.

It truly astounded me that she was still alive.

"Ugh, we're not about to teleport again, are we?"

"No," I denied. "The Chariot."

I smiled wickedly as an ultimately downhearted expression unconsciously settled onto Alyssa’s face. Truthfully, I, too, was not keen. The fares were unreasonably priced.

"Stethi 'O Harma Diaboles."

A quiet 'clunk!' echoed as the Drachma touched the sidewalk. The Grey Sisters' Taxi appeared in a cliché 'poof of smoke.' Its mist-woven edges snaking ominously around a nearby tree.

"Ah, Children of the Sea!" They - Wasp, Tempest and Anger – chorused in unison. A cackle inflicted the air. "Where too, Sweeties?"

I breathed out shallow. "Lady Athena's location."

Their skin was of the deepest shade of lapis, and their large frames were truly deceptive. The baggy clothes hid it well, depicting it as layered fat, but I could sense their strong and muscular forms.

"Of course, Darling. Exact change please." One broad, cavity-riddled smile later, and I relinquished an unconscious breath.

The screech of the tyres over the freshly laid tarmac was lost under the persistent arguing of the drivers. The chariot embraced the turns on the road like the wheels were cemented down, and I sensed Alyssa had become disorientated even before she sustained a likely concussion, for the crack of her skull against the window was audible enough for all Olympus to hear.

The Sister's were not stopping for anything, and they sure as Tartarus weren't taking their foot off the gas for a seemingly insignificant mass of mortals on the pavement. A distinctly sharp turn forced my body to hit a spectacularly hard surface of the car before I resurfaced on my back. I was fleetingly aware of the ghastly taste of ichor in my mouth, before the severity of the situation fell on me – literally.

Alyssa's fingers curled into the fabric of my shirt, not clasping it tightly, but just enough so that I could distinctly feel a warmth emitting her skin; she too, had taken an unscheduled fly.

A tousled lock of raven stroked my cheek, the weight of her body sweetly tantalising as we lay in such a sinful position. I felt a weak breath delicately caress my lips as Alyssa surveyed our predicament.

ΣΩΘΔ Alyssa's P.O.V ΣΩΘΔ

I was mortified, frozen to the spot. He hadn't intended to do it; I could tell by the look of mild shock on his face. Yet a seed of embarrassment wedged itself beneath my skin, colouring my cheeks far beyond an attractive rosiness. Our bodies flushed together, I was all too aware of my fingers clamped desperately onto a firm bicep.

The car's hood collided into a central barrier, before swiftly adapting its previous translucent state and coming to an absolute stop.

"Here we are, Sweeties!"

We discovered ourselves on a red brick driveway, greeted by two beautiful angels amidst a golden gate. There were two, small, leather braces carved around its lock, which resisted Triton's efforts to enter. Clasping the contents of my pockets, I put a short knife to use; slicing and fraying the expensive fabric so to trespass. If I witnessed the approval - and dare I say, pride - on Triton's face, I did not mention it.

The house itself was long and narrow, perhaps only thirteen feet wide at the front, but it stretched some twenty feet back like a shoe box. Ivy and ferns grew along its wooden carvings, crawling over the glass windows and disarming the thought of peaking inside. It was beautiful, most likely fit for a family.

Alas, ruining a spectacular view, Lady Athena was visible on the porch, sophistically perched upon an old vintage deck chair. She held firm, her body seemingly rigid as her intense eyes focused upon an old, crisping piece of parchment.

Defying my ADHD, I observed in perfect stillness as Athena refused to acknowledge our presence, only ever moving to exhale. My pause made Triton thoroughly irritated; a set of fingers snaked my forearm, forcing progress as I reluctantly came to his side, walking swiftly for the God.

"You're not frightened of Athena, are you?"

I scoffed. "You mistake irritation for fear, dear brother." Despite all the taunting I'd soon endure, I refused to unleashed the monster beneath my bed. "Truthfully, I'd love nothing more than to take Riptide, and shove it right up her-"

"Okay, I understand!" His bark surprised even I, but speaking bad about ones adopted daughter would naturally have that effect.

No longer able to 'naturally' disregard our presence - for our disagreement had certainly made it known - Athena individually studied our approach. Her grey eyes glistened brightly, cold and metallic, rivalling the most excellently polished blade.

"Alyssa Jackson." Athena spoke with a coldness I'd never heard before. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"


End file.
